Revelations
by Naomi Hunter
Summary: VanxRaven fluff, my own view on Raven's past, it's a little sad. The epi where the Genosaurer evolves, when Raven's in the cell. ^^ R&R flame at own risk. thankyous and a/n up
1. Default Chapter

Revelations

Van rested his chin on his palm, watching Raven eat his food, a smile lightly flickering on his lips. It wasn't that he necessarily thought of him to be a _barbarian_, but he never expected him to be so…well-mannered. But he ate and moved with the same ease and determination with which he battled; sure, smooth and careful. He took his time, almost pacing himself, even though it looked like he hadn't eaten anything in a week. 

His cold blue-lavender eyes darted up to Van every-so-often, seeming a bit peeved of being watched so closely. He swallowed cautiously, took a drink, and glared at his guard. 

"What is your problem?" He demanded sourly as the other laughed softly. 

"I don't know. I guess I just never expected you to be so proper, that's all." 

Raven let out a _'hmph' _ and devoured what was left on his plate. 

"You act like I'm not human,"--A coarse laugh-- "Are you being wary or just plain ignorant?"

"Probably a little of both." Van admitted with a smile, leaning the chair back on two legs. "Your parent's must have taught you well."

Raven tensed at the mention and Van only half-noticed.

"So, Where are they? Do they know what you've been doing?" Silence. "Do you think they'd be proud of you?"

The icy eyed pilot's fingers clenched into fists. 

"They're dead." His voice broke the silence, cold and hard. 

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Van looked down at his feet, feeling like an idiotic creep.

He may have been a killer, but, he too held painful scars much like his own. 

"She didn't deserve to die…She'd never hurt anything in her life. _Nothing at all…_" He whispered, barely audible. 

"How did she--they die? I mean, why?" He couldn't help but ask.

More silence, shorter this time.

"_Shut up._" Hard and slightly shaky. 

Van bent his head, thinking of his own scars. 

"I know how you feel…Well, you probably know this, but, my father was killed in the war when I was little, Prozen killed him…It hurts… a lot…Do you…Do you have anything to remember them by? I have my father's knife." He held it up with a remorseful smile. "My sister, Maria, says that it's protected our family all this time. I really think it has, since I don't know where I'd be without it, now." 

Raven hesitated a moment, then reached into his shirt, nimbly lifting a necklace off his neck, tossing it to Van without word. He caught it gently and surveyed what he had been shown. It was a locket, a fine silver chain leading into a circular pendant, about the size of a half-dollar. The front read: '_Aiden Blaire Kern & Lorelei Faye Sidhe ' _etched in script. Opening it carefully he studied the pictures.

The first was of a man with fair hair, glasses and a cheery smile. The second was of a young woman, very pale, icy blue-violet eyes, dark flowing hair and a slight smile. On her cheeks were the same marks as Raven, except doubled and turned inward on each cheek, the circle on her forehead. Raven looked a lot like her. Just from the photo, he could tell she was a kind and loving mother. Van handed the locket back to it's owner carefully. 

Raven didn't put it back on, just held it tight in his palm.

"You must miss them a lot." Van mused as the dark haired teen nodded slowly, his eyes locked downward. 

"She shouldn't have died. That son-of-a-bitch should of left us alone. We never did _anything_ to it." He inhaled shakily, then stood, Van doing the same.

"_Raven, _what happened to them?" he asked again as the other tried to go past him.

"Leave me alone." He caught a glimpse of his face, his eyes filled with sorrow, Pain and tears. 

"Raven…" the dark-chocolate haired boy took him in his arms, to his surprise, the other not pulling away.

Van now realized how alike he and Raven were, both scarred and in pain, but dealing differently. 

Raven's fingertips rested lightly on his bare stomach, breaths slow and steady. Van sensed his slightly quickened pulse through his cheek that rested upon his neck. He drew away somewhat, the other still in his arms. Van stared down into Raven's eyes, that frigid lavender burning into him.

Slowly, before either realized what they were doing, their lips met. Raven's were somewhat chapped and slightly bloody, but it only made Van want more.

He pushed his desires away. /_What do you think you're doing?! Kissing the enemy?!/ _His inner voice yelled, but he paid no heed as he pulled away, withdrawing his tongue from the other's mouth.

Raven wouldn't look up, he just rested his head on Van's shoulder.

/_This could be a trap! You cannot trust him!!! Van! Listen to me!/ _ That little voice screamed as he ignored it still, holding the other pilot closer.

Suddenly boot-steps stopped at the end of the stairs, and he turned to listen to whoever would call.

"Hey, Van! My bother wants to see you! Another guard'll be down in a few minutes." Thomas called, adding an insult to the prisoner.

"Coming!" He called, quickly closing his mouth around Raven's, preventing him from making a snide riposte, instead a soft moan escaped his throat. Thomas yelled an okay and left. 

The kiss continued another few moments, until Van forced himself to pull away. 

"I'm sorry…I have to leave you now…" He looked down at Raven who wouldn't directly make eye contact. "Or I'll get in trouble."

The dark haired pilot hesitated then finally spoke. 

"You know they cannot keep me here as a Prisoner, Van." It was almost a challenge, with a slight questioning tone.

"I know, baby…I know…" He said softly, taking his palm to his lips, placing a kiss on the wound he'd inflicted upon him.

Van stood besides Colonel Schubaltz, his cheeks and uncontrolled pink, watching Raven pass by. The rogue turned his head and gave a slight smile. 

"Farewell, Van Flyheight." 

~Owari. 

A one shot Van-x-Raven/Raven-x-Van. It was sweet. It takes place in the episode "the monster re-awakens" or whatever it was. I should know, being that I have watched it at least four times in the past 3 days. My new satellite thing rocks!!! ^_^ Odd thing was, it was so dark and I typed it in "Lucinda Calligraphy" and in bubble gum pink. O.o, Ne? hehe. I went to the mall today! Got me-self a new Wiccan star--my last one made of hematite shattered when the chain broke, Into /5/ pieces! W007-- and 2 manga, Mars 3 and CardCaptor Sakura: Master of The Clow. (the star cards area; with Eriol/Eli) vol. 1. It was a good deal too for the regular $10, it had two colour pages (minus cover) and a star card in it. Yay I will have a Yukito card to go with mah Clow book! Hmm. Maybe I'll be Sakura, or Tomoyo for Halloween. If not I need to work on my Mirei (Tokyo Babylon) costume. -_- Nyaa. Well Gonna stop now. Don't espect a sequel to it. And as for my Bid on Raven's parents: It's made up, I haven't seen the episode yet. YET!! Hehe. Though I was just online and saw a pic of Raven's dad. *raises brows* Like father like son *purr* Hehe. ^_-- yare, Mata ne!

~Naomi Hun†er 


	2. Thank you's and Author's Note

Hello my loveable reviewers! I Come to answer your pleas, demands, and questions. Well, as for a sequel. I had an idea, for the next chapter to be after the episode with Niccolo and Reese where Raven confronts her. But. Um, it kind of turned out really bad and plot-less (not to mention void of smut). So there will be no sequel to "Revelations", Demo( however,) If you have an Idea, drop me an email with "Your Fanfic, my Ideas:" or something of the sort in the subject and we'll talk. It shall be a collaboration. If you have windows messenger (Hotmail or Msn) I have the messenger service so we could discuss there. Well. Now to thank you personally. **_***FUTURE RAVENxVAN TEASERS AT BOTTOM***_**

Makoto: Thank you very much-ly. ^^ I have an obsession with angst-y dark stuff, so I just had to put that in there, but it worked, ne??

LibaD200: Thank you for your feedback, and reading it even if you aren't a fan of Shounen-ai or whatever, Thank you for the compliment, I shall return it, your Bebop fic was hilarious. I was almost in tears when I read it. Yare, thank you very much!

Irken Gir: First off: Invader ZIMis the best non-anime show ever. Jhonen Vasquez is GOD! Have you read Johnny The Homicidal Maniac? I suggest you do, not for the kiddies, but *awesome*. Yush, Raven is hot and sexy. *dances* I drew him and it's all evil-ness-y. Heheh. Thank you very much!

DeepFrieddonut: well your username is great. *hehe* Sorry I know, I babble in my a/n's -.-0 hehe, but erm. Sorry bout the no sequel, please, no lobsters or scorpions . I'll regard your other note at the end. ^_^

Kleptomaniac Can Opener: Damnit you all have such great names. Makes 'Naomi Hunter' sound so dull, ne? Yes, Fluffy angst! It IS possible! *giggle* and MEOW ^_^ Nyao. 

" ": Hello. Please, Leave a name, I don't bite! Hard, but I don't bite reviewers promise! Some One reviewed like that on "A Warrior's Path" (By Akili Moonwolf with me as her co' bradxnao and bitxoc LeonxOc) and we like want to glomp all reviewers. We have like not enough. *pouts* Eherm, as for "more" I'll let all of you in on future projects at the bottom. 

Wolfie-chan! AKA Shadowwolf: Thank you muches, and you rock the Brad-and-Naomi! ^_^ *dances* Hope all is well with you! I've been on a major net limit (2o mins a nite) and haven't been able to mail. -.- Gomen-ne. *hug* Oh and we should be updating "A warrior's path" soon!

December: Hi!!! *insane fast waving* Hehe. Yeah it was kinda short, ne? I feel all spiffy in the swivel chair. Hehe. Thank you muches and aw, you dun hafta worship me! ^//^ *worships back* December is goddess! ;p

DeepFrieddonut: ARIGATOU!! *glomps* You're so nice. *sniff sniff* I feel special! I'm glad you liked it, really, even if there is no sequel. 

******UPCOMING RAVENxVAN FROM NAOMI HUNTER*****

Just posted: My Existence: Raven Prose major hinting of UST about Van. (UST: Unrelieved Sexual tension) Um, it's okay. No sequel, one shot.

Untitled as of now: A Lemon *evil grin* S/U: RavenxVan. For those of you who have know idea what the "x" or "S", standing for Semi and "U" Uke, Semi: One on top Uke: One on bottom. Meaning in it's crudest form, Van takes it in the bum. -.- *anime sigh puff* And there's some Thomas-x-Fiona (the 'x' doesn't mean S/U in Het.) fluff. I couldn't help it Thomas is so adorable. *huggles Thomas Plushie*

That might end up with more chapters, I started working on it and got a few more Paragraphs. Well, another thing with this one, the no NC-17 ruling but I'm gonna rate it R b/c you watch any R rated movie and you get a sex scene therefore we are not out of line. 

Well thank you and enjoy.

--Naomi Hunter.


End file.
